plea se don t for ge tm e
by aisainasai
Summary: "Heya."


plea se don t for ge tm e

 **disclaimer:** undertale (c) toby fox.

 **warning:** ooc. headcanon. typo/misstypo.

 **sinopsis:** "heya."

 **note:** halo dan terima kasih sudah membuang waktu untuk membuka ffn ini. kekecewaan kalian (terkhususnya kalian yang mencari angst—atau yang merasa maso) bukan tanggung jawab saya.

 **note2:** saya (ga) niat ngasih tau, saya dah merevisi ffn saya yang sebelumnya di fandom ini (crime and punishment).

.

* * *

.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Zulmat mengisi kehampaan yang ada diantara ruang dan waktu. Mengisi kolom kosong diantara ada dan tiada dengan objek maya tanpa definisi.

 _Apakah—_

Kata tanpa arti kembali terucap. Arti menjadi tidak memiliki makna yang jelas; semua susunannya menjadi abstrak, tanda tanya, berbaur dan melebur bersama kegelapan absolut yang seharusnya tak pernah bisa terjadi di jagad raya luas ini.

("Apakah yang kau ketahui tentang jagad raya?")

— _kau pernah—_

Ia tidak mati.

Ia masih tidak mati.

Eksistensinya hanya— _takdir_ mengeluarkannya dari lapangan kehidupan. Sulit digapai, sulit dipahami, sulit dimengerti. Ia adalah kesalahan yang diciptakan takdir. Ia adalah suara _blip_ tak beraturan yang ada di radar; ia hanyalah sebuah statis hitam-putih yang tak diinginkan siapapun.

("Kau pernah melihat dunia? Melihat dunia di atas sana?")

— _membayangkan—_

Perlahan, fondasi orang-orang akan eksistensinya akan meleleh, melebur bersama waktu dan dirinya yang berada di perut sang raksasa waktu, dan mereka akan ditinggalkan oleh lubang kecil dalam memori yang terasa janggal.

Heh.

Ia melihat Asgore.

Wajahnya mengeras saat melihat kondisi laboratorium yang berantakan; sampah dan kertas—juga dokumen-dokumen penting—tercecer, berserakan di lantai. Sang Raja memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ia mendengarnya.

Ia tidak menjawabnya.

("Membayangkan dunia di atas sana terdengar membosankan, jangan lupakan konyol." suara itu mengalun kembali—suara yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, bedanya kali ini samar-samar juga terdengar, "Ayolaaaaaaah, G, bacakan Fluffy Bunny! Fluffy Bunny!")

— _seperti apa—_

Asgore kemudian tersentak. "Gast—"

Ia hanya bisa terkekeh—tapi terkekeh rasanya sangat sulit.

"…Ga….?"

Dengan demikian Si Pak Tua itu tak mengingatnya lagi—pikirannya hanya dihantui oleh sosok teman lama; teman lama tanpa wujud yang menyisakan spasi ganjil dalam umurnya yang panjang. Teman lama anonim yang juga tak bergatra. Yang membuatnya mengingat sosok kecil yang entah mengapa berbekas di pikirannya.

Asgore mencari sosok itu; sesuai dengan apa yang ia ingat.

….

"sekarang, kau akan dihakimi."

("Seperti apa rasanya bekerja dengan Sang Raja?")

— _dunia—_

Waktu berjalan tidak konsisten.

Kadang ia berjalan sendiri, kadang ia berlari, kadang ia membopong kantong besar yang berisi ratusan, ribuan, jutaan kemungkinan yang belum terjadi, akan terjadi, dan telah terjadi, membiarkannya melihat-lihat semua kemungkinan tanpa batas yang ada di alam semesta luas ini.

Kemungkinan itu kadang melintas dengan sangat cepat di depan matanya; kemungkinan itu kadang melintas perlahan-lahan, seperti sedang berusaha untuk tidak tersandung dan menghancurkan semuanya yang ada di dalamnya.

Ia menyaksikan semuanya.

("Dunia terlalu sempit kalau kau hanya mengurung diri seminggu penuh di dalam lab, G!" suara sepatu kets yang dihentakkan ke lantai berulang-ulang membuatnya tersenyum. "Ayola—ugh, kau menjijikkan." lalu pikirannya dipenuhi tawa—suara tawa yang tak ia kenali.)

— _yang sama seperti yang kalian miliki—_

Bagaimana mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain karena benci yang tak mendasar, bagaimana mereka saling bertarung dengan monster yang sama untuk memadamkan amarah yang ada karena kematian orang yang dicintai, bagaimana mereka berdampingan, berdansa bersama melawan monster yang sama, bagaimana mereka melakukan—

Seluruh bidang alam yang terbentang luas tanpa batas, seluruh waktu fana yang dimiliki alam semesta.

Mereka selalu terlihat… hidup.

Dan ia hanya bisa menyentuh apa yang seharusnya tidak bisa disentuh.

Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau mendadak ia tersesat dalam miliaran konstelasi abstrak, tak dapat mencari jalan pulang.

….lagipula, apa yang layak disebut rumah?

("—sama seperti yang kal—" suaranya samar. Tapi kala itu matanya menatap jauh ke lorong panjang. Asgore mendampinginya. Ia mendengar suara kompak yang menyatakan kekaguman. Di ujung lorong itu, ia melihat... ia tidak tahu. Ingatannya mulai terselip dan pecah berkeping-keping. Fragmennya terseret ke dalam ruang hampa tanpa cahaya.)

— _hanya saja—_

Ia merasa ditelanjangi dengan segala ingatannya yang dipermainkan dan dirusak hingga ia tak lagi mampu mengenali bau besi yang menggantung di udara—bisakah ia mengandalkan hidungnya?—atau suara tawa yang tak lagi mampu ia definisikan sebagai suara tawa. Tidak ada yang benar, tidak ada yang salah—semuanya menjadi abu-abu. Dinding di sekitarnya menjadi—

("—hanya saja… mesinnya gagal beroperasi….")

— _kalian—_

Langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Senyum yang sebelumnya terkembang lebar enggan layu dari wajahnya. Kesadarannya… entahlah, apakah saat ini ia terbangun atau terlelap; berwujud atau tidak berwujud; ada atau tiada.

Isak tangis terdengar.

Nama yang tidak familier menyeruak ke permukaan memorinya yang remang-remang.

Ya—hari itu, apakah dia menyadarinya—menyadari eksistensi yang telah berhenti ada…?

Heh, mungkin.

Ia tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi di belakang pikirannya, sesuatu menjerit-jerit; tersulut; terbakar; memohon apa yang terbaik untuknya. Kalau ia— _mereka,_ ia mengingat satu lagi nama yang tak bisa ia kenali—tidak mengingatnya. Mungkin lebih baik begitu.

Ketidaktahuan adalah berkat.

Suara isakan semakin jelas terdengar. Bintang-bintang—bebatuan di langit-langit—berkelap-kelip. Ia melihat masa kini; masa lalu dari masa depan, masa depan dari masa yang belum terjadi. Tidak ada yang pasti seandainya kau berhenti menjadi sosok yang ada dan kini takdir meletakkanmu dalam ketiadaan. Seperti pakaian usang yang diletakkan di almari dan terlupakan.

("Jang… pa…." ia mengingat sakit; fisik, mental, hati, jiwa—orbit itu memandangnya dengan ketakutan bercampur kebingungan. Jemarinya meraih-raih dalam kilauan cahaya putih yang membutakan, berusaha meraih tangannya; nekat untuk meraih tangannya— _G_ , _Gast_ , **Gaster** —yang—)

— **Tidak ada…?**

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh ke ubin—matanya melebar. Ketakutan mendominasi pikiran dan hatinya.

Ia menangis, menangis karena apa yang ia saksikan mungkin adalah Gaster terakhir akan disaksikan deret waktu yang ia lalui sebelum waktu menghapusnya—menghapus Gaster, menghapus segala hal yang dapat mengklarifikasi eksistensinya sebagai _ada_ atau _pernah ada_ —dengan bersih dari eksistensi.

Tangannya yang masih gemetar karena shock dengan cepat meraih sepucuk kertas dan, dengan acak-acakan karena memorinya mulai mengabur akan eksistensi Gaster ditambah kondisi mentalnya yang masih dihantui gambar-gambar kematian dan ketiadaan dari orang yang dekat dengannya—ia mulai menggambar dengan peralatan apa adanya.

 _Sans._

Namanya Sans— _haha. Bocah itu._

Selanjutnya ia menulis, dengan tangan gemetaran—' _jangan lupakan.'_

….

 _Padahal, dalam sekejap, ia sendiri telah lupa._

Tetapi hatinya menangis dan terus menerus mencoba mengais memori yang telah dicuri waktu.

Hingga hari ini.

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang waktu telah renggut darinya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang takdir sembunyikan darinya.

Ia mengingat Papyrus.

Ruang di rumahnya terasa semakin lebar dan menyesakkan dada. Ia menyimpan—menyembunyikan—fotonya bersama dengan Papyrus di dasar rak-rak pakaiannya. Foto-foto itu terasa hidup dan bahagia, namun mati dan kosong disaat yang bersamaan; tiap kali ia melalui atau mengingat foto itu, ia merasa sepasang mata memerhatikannya dari dalam foto itu.

Ruang di rumahnya terasa lebih luas dari sebelumnya, namun juga sempit disaat yang bersamaan.

Ia menyalahkan potret asing di sepucuk kertas.

Sosok itu mungkin adalah dunia bagi mereka.

(—ia menceritakan dunia; nyata, fiksi, mimpi, impian. Tanpanya—tanpa Gaster—rumah itu hanyalah kotak sepatu kecil dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah ia perlihatkan pada kedua saudara itu.)

Ia menyalahkan potret asing di sepucuk kertas.

"Sans—apakah ini kau dan aku?!" Papyrus bertanya suatu hari yang dingin—Snowdin selalu bersuhu rendah, tempat lain juga demikian, mungkin kecuali Hotland, karena cahaya matahari tak meraih dunia bawah ini. "Dan… tunggu dulu, siapa ini?"

Ia menyalahkan potret asing di sepucuk kertas—

Potret yang seolah-olah melihatnya; memerhatikannya; memandang segala hal yang ia lakukan.

Atau bayangan itu…?

Tidak, tidak mungkin; Sans menggeleng. Ia mengelus puncak kepala adik laki-lakinya dengan lembut. "Kau tahu, dulu aku memiliki teman imajinasi."

Teman imajinasi yang membuat pernafasannya tercekat oleh sesuatu, mencekik, menyesak, menohok. Teman imajinasi yang membuatnya gemetar ketakutan setiap malam, memeluk erat selimut yang dalam mimpinya merupakan adiknya tersayang—takut kehilangan, perasaan ketakutan tanpa dasar yang semakin lama semakin liar dan menjadi.

Ia tidak pernah kehilangan orang yang signifikan dalam hidupnya, berkali-kali ia mengatakan demikian dalam hatinya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi hatinya terus merasakan kejanggalan, terus menerus menciptakan perasaan ganjil yang menggerogoti hatinya. Terus menerus membuatnya meragukan realita; membuatnya yakin pada realita di alam mimpi. Realita semu dimana potret asing itu melakukan sesuatu yang nyata dan hidup—pelan-pelan Sans mati di dalam hatinya saat melihat sosok tak bergatra namun familier itu.

Entah kenapa.

"Hei, Paps, pernahkan kau—"

Sosok yang tak pernah ia lihat.

(Setiap hari, beberapa tahun silam, ia melihatnya dan sosok itu adalah keseharian.)

"—membayangkan…."

Lagi, ia merasakan sepasang mata mengintainya dari sisi tergelap gudang di malam hari.

Dalam keheningan dan kegelapan pekat yang semakin gelap dan mengiris kewarasannya, ia membiarkan dirinya menjatuhkan seluruh dinding yang ia ciptakan di sekeliling perasaannya. Dalam kegelapan itu ia merasakan adanya secercah cahaya—harapan—yang dulu mengisi hidupnya.

Dalam kepekatan itu ia membiarkan tetes-tetes air mata tumpah ruah tak beraturan, sembari berusaha mengingat apa yang ia lupakan.

Dalam kesuraman itu, ia merasa dilindungi, tenang, aman.

"…seperti apa…."

Ia menatap lekat kertas itu.

Ia mengingat hari saat ia menggambarnya.

Ketakutan.

Gemetar.

Meringkuk sendirian di sudut ruangan.

"…rasanya... mengenal seseorang… hingga kau—sangat dekat dengannya…."

 _Tuhan, ia benar-benar pecundang._

Menangisi apa yang tak bisa ia ingat.

"…dan…."

 _Suatu hari ia menghilang._

 _Suatu hari kau sadar kalau kau terlalu besar untuk memiliki teman imajinasi._

 **Suatu hari mereka melupakannya.**

"…kau sangat mengenalnya…."

Apa yang berusaha ia ingat? Apa yang berusaha dirinya di masa lalu katakan pada dirinya di masa depan? Apa yang harusnya tak ia lupakan? Apa—

 _Hingga ia menghilang._

 _Hingga kau sadar kalau kau harus membuang gambar jelek yang kau gambar karena teman imajinasimu tidak nyata._

 **Hingga eksistensinya menghilang, dan menyisakan lubang janggal di hati segelintir orang.**

 **Hingga eksistensinya menghilang, dan kau harus hidup terus dengan hati yang telah mati.**

(Dan ia menumpulkan semuanya—perasaannya, kecerdasannya, emosinya, kekuatannya, _harapannya_ —hingga semuanya tidak berarti lagi karena segala arti dan definisi dari hidupnya telah tidak memiliki arti lagi.)

"…sampai di titik dimana kau tahu…."

 _Kapan semuanya akan berakhir._

 _Di mana semuanya berawal._

 **Siapa yang menghilang—?**

 **Siapa yang dilupakan**

 **Siapa yang terhap**

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lengan jaketnya—ini terlalu berat, ia tidak bisa melakukan ini.

"…apa… yang akan ia kata—kan padamu, jika kau… mengatakan ini dan itu…."

Ia mendengar langkah kaki.

 _Tapi tidak ada yang datang._

"Jadi… saat orang itu pergi…."

Kegelapan mendekapnya erat.

 _Ia_ tersenyum. "…kau tidak benar-benar… ditinggalkannya… sendirian…?"

.

* * *

.

Setiap malam dirinya terjaga sambil menatap langit-langit kosong yang tidak menawarkan keindahan apapun.

Tapi dari siluet malam yang terlukis di atas sana...

Dengan mudah pikirannya kembali terseret ke gambar acak yang dirinya buat dihari itu; ke sosok enigma yang tergambar dalam potret kosong itu, dan tulisan dari dirinya di masa lalu: _'jangan lupakan.'_

Tubuhnya bergidik.

Ia tidak bisa membuat pikirannya mengingat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lupakan. Saat itulah ia...

Ia—

 **Kau merasakan kesalahanmu merangkak di punggungmu.**

* * *

.

 **[** end. **]**

.

* * *

 **note:** thanks for reading!

(jakarta, 23 januari 2016.)


End file.
